Companionship
by SonOfErebus
Summary: After being betrayed by Heracles, Zoe doesn't join the hunters, but meets a mysterious man who offers her companionship, his past dark, but his future bright, and he will play a large role in the survival of Olympus. Together they find immortality and change the fate of Olympus. Will probably contain swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**(Woods outside of the Garden of the Hesperides, Ancient Greece.)**

A large black wolf with three long, jagged scars on its right side and a three inch one under its eye was running through the forest as fast as he could go. He ducked under a fallen log and jumped over a bush and collided with something. It was a man, judging by the grunt emitted, and the noise after he fell. He heard a snicker somewhere off to his left, though choked, probably from crying. He looked over and saw a beautiful girl sitting on the ground with tear stains clearly visible on her face. He looked down at the man and over at the girl and transformed into a person. He stood about 6' 3" and had a set of ornate black armor on, with a spear and shield strapped to his back, along with a sword at his side and two dagger sheathes on his chest. Also, hanging from his left leg was an odd weapon, it looked like a block of wood with a sideways bow on it.** (Crossbows weren't technically invented yet, he designed and made it himself.) **Also, a pouch of smaller arrows on his right thigh.

He walked over to the girl and crouched down.

"May I ask why you are crying?" he softly asked.

She looked into his eyes which were a solid black, no white anywhere, with streaks of green heading out from a small circle in the center. They looked scary, but the way they focused on her, showed they could be trusted.

"I helped that man and he used me to get a Golden Apple."

"Really? Now, I'm kind of in a hurry, we can deal with him later, I swear it on the Styx. Will you come with me?" He asked as thunder shook the ground.

"Only if you promise never to betray me."

"I swear on the River Styx, that I will never betray you and that you can always trust me."

Thunder boomed and he reached his hand down and placed three fingers on her forehead and light emitted from them, she now had the same green streaks he had in her eyes. He moved his hand down next to hers. She grasped and yelped when he transformed and slung her onto his back in the process.

They were running through the forest when the girl heard someone talking to her, though not affected by the sound of the wind flowing past her ears.

"_When I touched your forehead I established a connection between us that will allow us to call eachother through our mind. I am talking to you now because we never were properly introduced. I as you can see, am a werewolf, but have split from the evil ways of my pack. My true name is Avelyn, but when I split from my pack, I cut all ties thus, I have no name. Now, may I ask yours?"_

_ "My name is Zoe, I do not have any surname." _ **(I figure she got Nightshade from her time with the hunters)**

"_Well Zoe, where would you like to go?"_

_ "Well, you seem like you know how to fight. Want to teach me how to?"_

_ "As you say."_

**Well. There's that chapter, I know it's short but it's more of a prologue. Bear with me here. I'll try to write all night tonight for those of you who view as soon as I post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this story will appeal to all of you readers, it is my third fanfic and not sure how good I am. But hope you guys enjoy. Bon appetit. Just kidding. Don't eat my story. Oh by the way, my life has been made when I remembered that Anaklusmos14 (the best author on the site) followed my first fic, and left some reviews on it and said it was good, and just followed the sequel to that one and this one. Just so excited. If you haven't yet, I strongly… STRONGLY recommend every single one of his stories. Go there now, or after this chapter, whichever.**

The two companions were currently trekking across America, searching for demigods in need. They were in the middle of New York walking down the street, Perseus, the man who saved Zoe all those years ago, chose that name with the consultation of Zoe, because she didn't want to sit there and call him wolfman all day everyday for eternity. Perseus was in wolf form, so instead of covering up all his weapons which he never disguised, he just looked like a dog that Zoe was walking. They heard some yelling in an apartment building they were walking by and decided to check it out, they helped everyone in need that they came across, godly or not.

They walked to the 4th floor that the yelling was coming from and the door was open, they peeked inside and saw a drunken man beating a woman senseless, with two young kids in the corner, shivering, a boy and girl, pale olive skin, very dark eyes, watching the man beat their mother. Zoe and Perseus sprung into action. Perseus trotted up to the two kids and curled up in front of them as to not frighten them, and stared intently at the man. Zoe rushed the man and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his chest and flipped backwards, sending him crashing to the ground. She regained her footing in the blink of an eye and jumped back. She ran up to him, about two feet away and jumped in the air, landing on his chest and fracturing his rib cage in multiple places. She jumped off of his overgrown gut and backflipped, slamming her knees into his chest again and causing his ribcage to stab him in his heart, effectively killing him. Mortal or not this man deserved death.

She stood up from his limp body and slowly walked up to the woman who was thanking her repeatedly. She had to force the woman's hands down so she could inspect her injuries. She had some severe bruising and a cut on her forehead. Zoe grabbed a cloth from the kitchen and wetted it and walked back to the woman. She pressed the cloth to her forehead and began gently cleaning the wounds. Once she finished she nodded to the woman and walked over to the children.

"Did you two get injured at all?"

"No, thank you for saving us." The older girl replied.

_"Perseus they look like children of Hades."_

_ "Ask them what I look like."_

"What are your names?" Zoe asked.

"I'm Bianca and this is Nico."

"I like those names," Zoe said smiling, "Now, can you tell me what you see when you look at my pet here?"

"He looks like a big wolf!" the younger one said excitedly.

"Good, you see him for what he really is, now has your father ever made contact with you? Your real father?"

"I saw him in a dream once if that counts, it didn't make much sense though, he talked about some guy named Zeus and monsters and nothing made sense."

"Well, what he said was true, monsters do exist and you guys are the kids of one of the Greek gods that still exist today, one of the most powerful to be exact." Zoe explained to them.

"Alright…. But how do you know that all of this is real?" the younger one, Nico asked.

"Because I am just like you two, except I take a more different approach to the whole thing. My friend and I go out and hunt the monsters instead of go to a special camp where they train you to go on quests issued by an Oracle which is like a fortune teller, or issued by the gods themselves." She told them about what the camp was like, though the stays there have been discreet and short, as to not alert any unwanted secrets being let out, the two did not want to be found out by any of the gods for the forseeable future.

"That's…. AWESOME!" Nico yelled, thrusting his fist in the air, he couldn't have been more than ten.

"That it is. Now, my friend and I are going to take you two to camp, and we will have a word with the director to keep an eye on you two and make you have better accomodations than the ones you would have should you get their on your own."

**Line break, forest around Camp Half-Blood, about half a mile from the border.**

There was around twenty monsters chasing the group of four through the woods towards camp. Four cyclopes, three dracaena, five Hellhounds, three empousa, the Minotaur, and four Laistrygonians. Nico and Bianca were in front running as fast as possible and Perseus and Zoe right on their ass. The monsters were closing in.

_"Zoe, get them next to the border and be as quiet as possible, we don't want any campers finding them either. I'll handle this."_

Zoe simply turned and nodded and ran ahead as Percy jumped in the air and flipped around, transforming in the process. He whipped his crossbow out and shot three times, each a three round burst, a special modification to the crossbow. Each bolt hit with deadly presicion, nine monsters down with eleven to go. The Minotaur, two cyclopes, two Hellhounds, three Laistrygonians, one dracaena, and one empousa were left. He strapped his crossbow back to his leg and got his spear out. He charged at a Hellhound and immediately rolled to the side as it pounced and swung around, cutting a deep gash in its flank and disintegrating it. He sensed something behind him as he backflipped and landed on the club of a giant, and gripped it with his hands and shot his feet backward, crushing the giant's face, and impaling it as he jumped down. He swept the legs out from under the empousa and dracaena and stabbed their chests quickly. He turned whirled his spear around him in all directions effectively cutting and killing the two cyclopes and two Laistrygonians surrounding him. He vaulted on the Hellhound's back using his spear and drove it into the base of its skull. As he looked around, he felt a presence behind him and turned quickly swiping to the left with his left forearm, catching the shaft of the axe about to split his skull. He sent two heavy punches into the gut of the Minotaur, only midly affecting it. He drove his spear into the ground and drew his two daggers and charged the Mintoaur, jumping up and planting both feet on the shaft of the axe. The Minotaur didn't realize and pulled the axe back up, and Perseus jumped at the exact moment, driving him high into the air where he twisted and as he fell he drove both his daggers into each side of the Minotaur's skull, cutting it in two.

He looked to the piles of dust around the small clearing and nodded in acceptance and jogged to find Zoe, Bianca, and Nico, changing into a wolf mid-stride.

**Line Break**

He trotted up to Nico after finding them behind a fallen log and nuzzled his cheek making him giggle. He has to act the part of a pet. They then made it through the borders of camp and marched directly to the Big House to talk to Chiron.

"Hello Chiron, haven't seen you in quite awhile. How have you been?"

"The usual. I have my dream job after all."

"That is good. Perseus and I have brought you two campers but we need to tell you something important."

"Yes what is it?"

"They are children of Hades."


	3. Chapter 3

** Guys, remember to leave reviews, it's my motivation to keep writing. Also, I'm open to suggestions, so if you guys want to see something happen, tell me, but this is strictly a PercyxZoe fic. Also, it's my first time with a 3****rd**** person fic, so if I accidentally put something in first person, don't be one of those flamers and freak out, just politely let me know.**

"Hmmmm… children of Hades you say?" Chiron stroked his beard in thought.

"Yes, now I was thinking that you build a Hades cabin, no matter what Zeus thinks, he should get a cabin as he is one of the Big Three, or just let them stay here in the Big House," Zoe suggested.

"I would rather not have them known to everyone, I will just refer to them as special guests, but if Hades claims one of them in the open there is nothing I can do, because as you know there is the problem of Zeus's missing Bolt. It would be disastrous to claim them now."

"Alright Chiron, keep in touch. Just IM us if something goes awry," Zoe said.

"I will do just that."

**Line Break**

Zoe and Perseus were currently travelling to a hideout outside camp, where they stayed just in case they were needed, and this was one of those times. Zeus's bolt was stolen and tension was high. Very high.

The hideout was a simple little hut made from a couple cut down small trees, that leaned into a larger one, and surrounded by rope at the top, with pine tree branches covering the gaps between the logs. Inside there was a small pit for fires, and two smaller logs for sitting on, along with two mattresses behind each log. Perseus went back into human form and they set a small fire.

"Hey Zoe, I'm gonna climb the tree and keep an eye out for monsters. Do you want to come?" Perseus asked at around midnight.

"Yea, sure, just give me a minute to grab my stuff."

After Zoe grabbed her things they climbed about twenty feet up the tree and found a sturdy branch and crouched down on it. Zoe had her bow out and Perseus had his crossbow. After about fifteen minutes of waiting an IM appeared in front of them.

"Perseus, Zoe, a quest was just issued to Bianca, the older of the two you brought us. She has to go find the Master Bolt and return it to Zeus. The Oracle said they needed to go west and the only thing west is the Underworld. She has chosen a daughter of Athena and a son of Hermes as her companions, the son of Hermes is really experienced, but I want you two to trail them and keep an eye on them. This is a very dangerous situation."

"Alright Chiron, we will follow them in the morning," Zoe replied.

Chiron swiped through the IM and the duo quickly got down from the tree, set traps around their tent, and then drifted off to sleep.

**Line Break**

At the first break of sunlight the two companions woke up from there slumber and trekked back to Camp Half-Blood. They were scheduled to teach a lesson at camp, which didn't happen often but the campers needed it sometimes. And with the tensions so high, they needed to be prepared. They walked through the borders of camp just as campers started to head to the pavilion for breakfast. They moved up to sit by Chiron who sent them a nod and stood up to address the campers.

"Campers, today we have our two special trainers here for a lesson, they leave later today, but treat them with respect. There will be two sessions, one right after breakfast for the Ares, Athena, Dionysus, and Hephaestus cabins, and after lunch for the Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, and Demeter cabins," he announced and the campers all nodded and went back to eating.

After breakfast Perseus and Zoe jogged down to the arena and got their weapons ready. They were going to train the campers on basic swordsmanship, wielding a spear, and weaponless combat.

Once the campers all were present, Zoe turned towards them.

"Alright, how many of you prefer to fight with a shield?" About half of the campers raised their hands. The two grouped them up so one had a shield and one didn't. They were going to practice swordsmanship first.

"Alright, now, we are going to teach the shieldless campers some techniques first so bear with us. Now, when fighting an opponent with a shield, which there are not a lot in the monster community, it's best to be as agile as possible. Now, put your shields up." Each of the campers did as asked and Perseus turned towards Zoe with his shield.

"Alright watch closely, this is a sure way to get the opponent's shield down, and then strike quickly, do not give them a chance to reposition. Remember, be as fast and agile as possible, this will not work if you are slow." Zoe said as she ran at Perseus and spun to the left as he chopped at her and gripped the side of his shield with both hands, while kicking the flat of his blade and ripping his shield in the opposite direction, and sent a knee into his stomach and whipped a knife out and pressed it to his throat.

"This may look difficult but in reality, all you have to do is be fast, and it's not always a necessity because there are very little enemies that use shields," Zoe explained.

One of the campers raised their hand, "Why should we listen to what you have to say? We all know that girls aren't as good of warriors as boys."

"What is your name, boy?" Zoe glared at him.

"Jerome, unclaimed, stuck in Cabin 11," he replied back, mildly shrinking under her glare.

"Come up here, boy, fight me, prove to me that men are oh so much stronger."

Jerome walked up to Zoe and pulled out his sword and got into a flawed battle stance. Zoe took out two daggers and crouched down with them in icepick position. Jerome rushed her and swung sideways at her which she deflected off the blade of her dagger, and then he swung a backhand diagonal chop at her, making her step back and the slash miss and kicked her leg out and to the left so it hit the flat of the blade and made him stumble. She jumped forward and planted her foot on his chest and kicked outward making him fly back and skip across the ground. In less than two seconds she was on top of him with her forearm at his throat and a knife inches away.

"Does this prove anything to you, campers? The only thing that matters is training, not age, not weight, not height, not gender."

The campers all nervously nodded. The rest of the training went by pretty smooth after that, even though the campers were all on the ground, exhausted. Zoe and Perseus left the arena and waited on Chiron to send the quest members out. After they left the borders they quietly trailed them.

**Not too impressed with that chapter. Sorry guys :/ I've been having a rough week. I'll try to update again soon.**


	4. On Vacation

**Hey guys, I'm currently on vacation and won't be back until the 14****th****, so I will try to update as soon as possible after that. Remember to leave reviews.**


	5. Quick Review Response

**Hey guys, really sorry if you thought this was going to be a chapter but I feel like I need to address something, due to a review I got last night. They said I should add more Percy/Zoe moments, and to that I say… Not yet, never in the story has it said they were in love or together, it still has to develop. Though they have been together for thousands of years, that doesn't necessarily mean they are in love… yet. Also, this will probably come up in a review some time during this story, no, Zoe isn't a man hater, well not as much as she would be if she was in the Hunters. She just doesn't necessarily trust men too fast. She's cautious, not prejudiced.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, really sorry I haven't been updating. I will try my very hardest to update faster. Thanks for sticking with me.**

The group caught a train that was leaving from New York that went to Kansas. The duo borded with them but stayed back a car, making sure to keep a close eye on them. The time passed rather quickly and they got off at some discreet train station. Perseus glanced at Zoe and walked up slowly to the trio. He put his hand on the Son of Hermes's chest, his name was Luke, and a glow of silver mixed with black swirled around his hand, and Luke's eyes had a swirl of black and silver around the pupil, he quickly did the same with the Daughter of Athena and Bianca before a sword was at his throat.

"Who are you and what did you do to us?" The boy growled.

"Calm down Luke, I am a friend, I gave you my blessing." Perseus replied.

"Then are you a god?" The blonde girl inquired.

"Yes. I am."

"What god?" The boy cut in.

"My true name is Avelyn, but you met me when I came to camp and helped teach. Call me Perseus. I am a son of Lycaon."

"And you expect us to trust you?" Luke pressed the sword a bit harder.

"Well, yes, because I am a friend of Chiron and you three are three of the five who now know who I truly am, Zoe being the first and Chiron being the second. They didn't question it so I expect you not to either." Perseus calmly replied, taking his finger and sliding the sword away from his throat.

"Alright, now, why show up now? You're obviously following us." Bianca shyly asked from the back.

"Because we were told to keep an eye out for you and I believe the best way to do that is to provide you with an arsenal." Perseus said as he handed two daggers to Annabeth, one was black, one was silver, and he handed his sword, also black and silver, to Luke.

"The daggers are called Er and Ny, short for Erebus and Nyx, Darkness and Night. The sword is called Sel, short for Selene, the olden goddess of the moon." Perseus said as he turned to Bianca and held up his crossbow.

"The crossbow is called Avelyn, just like my true name, I made it myself, long before they were created by mortals. It has three crosses on the top made to shoot three bolts in rapid succession. To reload all you have to do is jerk the crossbow downwards, and replenish whatever bolts are in the stock. At least 99 bolts will fit in the stock."

"Thank you Perseus. Now what does your blessing do, if you don't mind me asking?" Annabeth admired her new weapons.

"Simple. They make you more at home in the wilderness. They give you a certain, how do I put it, connection with the wild. Also, you will be able to change into a wolf much like me, but it is up to you if you want to do it. The first time it is done, you will always be able to. If you don't want the curse, gift, call it what you may, then don't change."

"Sweet!" Luke yelled and pounded his fist into the air.

"Perseus, you gave us most of your weapons. What will you have now?" Bianca asked, a bit worried.

"Oh don't worry about me, I got my axhammer right here," he said as he pulled out the spear.

"But… that's a spear?" Luke said even though it came out as a question.

In response, Perseus simply spun it three times and a large ax-blade came out one side, and a flathead part of a hammer came out the other.

"Oh…" Luke was shocked.

"Perseus behind you!" Annabeth shouted, and a shadow loomed over Perseus.

In the blink of an eye, he turned and swung the hammer side of the weapon kind of like a putter, but with the spinning, and also with power unmatched and the figure got hit right in the chin with it, and flew upwards and out of sight. He turned back to the demigods and clapped his hands and rubbed them.

"Now that that is taken care of, let's grab Zoe and head on our way."

**Line Break**

The group made it to Arizona and were stopped at a diner, the trio sat in a booth after given fifty dollars by Perseus, and he and Zoe sat in a small table across the dining room to keep an eye on them. They got their food and were halfway into eating it when a loud and annoying motorcycle revved up its engine in the parking lot and in walked Ares, God of War.

He sat down at the trio's booth, exchanged some words with them, and the waitress that walked up, and then pulled out a big knife and began cleaning his fingernails. The duo saw the waitress's face pail from the other side of the diner. Ares motioned for the trio to go outside, and Perseus shifted his eyes out the window. They got handed a backpack and Perseus could feel the power radiating from it. The Master Bolt was definitely in there, but he could sense another, he pushed his mind farther and almost gasped. The Helm of Darkness was in there too.

Line Break

The group was stopped outside the DOA Recording Studio in L.A. and Perseus turned to the three demigods.

"Alright, this is a quick in and out. We get down there, return Hades' Helm of Darkness, and we convince him to let us get back up. There is something weird going on about this whole thing." Perseus said as he glanced around.

They walked in and Perseus tossed a bag of Drachmas to Charon and shook his head silently and put a finger to his lips and Charon grinned and nodded. They walked down about seventy steps and came to a boat. The stepped on one by one and were at the other end in no time. They began walking past the line of souls waiting to get judged, and managed to sneak by Cerberus.

Once they witnessed Hades' Palace loom over them in the distance, they all heard a persistent whisper to their right. Perseus held his hand out and motioned for everyone to stop. He stretched his senses out and reached them down into the pit and felt a presence approach fast. He quickly broke the connection and collapsed.

"Perseus!" Zoe yelled and lunged forward to catch him.

"We need to move. Fast. Something is down there and is unnaturally powerful, more than the gods themselves." Perseus said, sweat covering his forehead.

They ran to Hades' Palace and the doors opened by themselves. A black throne inlaid with jewels was at the far end of the room. On it sat the Lord of the Underworld himself.

"Ah, daughter. Good to see you safe. I have been watching over you ever since you entered the Underworld. I see you have something for me."

Bianca nodded and pulled the helm out of the bag and kneeled at his feet and held it up to him.

"Rise daughter. You need not bow nor kneel to me," he said and then turned to Perseus, "thank you for watching over my daughter. I noticed your encounter at the pit. What you encountered there was Kronos, I am afraid he is rising. I have done what I can to stop him, but you need to go to Zeus and tell him of the threat. You will also need to reveal yourself, Son of Lycaon. I have known of your existence ever since you left your pack. I will not reveal how I do, but I do. Go to Zeus, tell him to prepare. This will be a long war, Kronos has not yet risen and he cannot be stopped while he does, he will need to be defeated when he is reformed."

The group nodded and Hades held a hand out and stretched it towards them, shadows engulfed them and they appeared in an alley right next to the Empire State Building. They quickly went through the entrance and walked to the guy at the front counter, and showed him inside the bag. He paled, nodded, and swiped the card for them, and they walked in the elevator and shot up to the 600th floor.

**I don't know what this story will be like. I either will fit all of the first five books into this one and make a sequel for the Giant War, or make the first three in this one, the second two in the sequel, and figure out what to do with the giants later. What do you guys think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 5

** Yea I started writing this at 1:42 in the morning on July 29****th****, so it will probably be out later today for those of you in the central timezone(midwest US) (Just kidding. I got called into work.). But, pretty fast considering that I am an unmotivated, lazy person. But, anyways, I was being serious when I asked you guys to review. It's my motivation, I want to know that you guys are actually understanding the story, and if you aren't, asking questions about it. But, here is the next chapter.**

** Also, with each chapter I am going to tell you what song I am listening to for no specific reason. Because I am constantly listening to music when I read or write fanfiction. So, It's Time by Imagine Dragons.**

Once the group reached the 600th floor, and stepped out of the elevator, they were grabbed and teleported to a dark arena.

"Hello puny demigods, I see you didn't do what I asked. So now I will kill you."

"Get back you guys. I will handle this." Perseus said as he walked toward Ares.

Ares laughed and pulled out a massive broadsword. He got into his battle stance while Perseus calmly reached behind him and took his spear out. Ares looked murderous as Percy stood there calmly twirling his spear. He rushed forward and faster than any eye could follow, was met with a spear butt to the face. Ares reeled back and ichor poured out of his nose. He fired a blast of energy that hit Perseus square in the chest and sent him flying into the wall of the arena.

Ares began walking towards the hole in the wall and was met with three crossbow bolts to the back. He turned around, his eyes on fire, and Bianca was standing there, reloading the crossbow. He charged at her but she lifted the crossbow up, and fired, three bolts to the chest. He staggered back but continued towards her. He was ten feet away from her when a spear shaft was across his throat, choking him. Perseus pulled back towards him, while kicking out, clotheslining Ares. Zoe took the opportunity to sprint forward and skid to a stop next to the god's head, and she lifted her leg up and slammed it down, smashing his head into the ground.

Perseus looked up from the unconscious god and did something the three demigods didn't expect. He grabbed Zoe's shirt and dragged her into a kiss. Bianca coughed loudly while Luke and Annabeth snickered at the block. They pulled apart with red faces.

Perseus cleared his throat, "Well I guess we should return the bolt now."

"You're telling me, you sly dog you." Luke said making Bianca and Annabeth giggle while Perseus mock glared at them. They walked up to the throne room, hearing thunder rumble and seeing lightning flash, rain started to pour down like buckets. They started running and Perseus pushed the massive doors open. They walked in and Zeus and Poseidon were on the ground wrestling. They ran up and started shouting at them to stop but they didn't listen. Perseus took the bag from Bianca and grabbed the Master Bolt out of it. All shouting ceased and the council stared at him. Zeus and Poseidon were still wrestling. Perseus looked down at the Bolt and up at Hera and she nodded. He pointed it in the air and thunder shook the throne room violently. Zeus and Poseidon looked up and saw Perseus, and when they did, Poseidon pushed Zeus off of him.

Zeus stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at Perseus warily and looked down at the Master Bolt.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my symbol of power?" He asked, anger evident.

"Who I am is not important, and the reason that I have it was to separate you two before you did something you would regret. The one who retrieved it? That was Bianca. Daughter of Hades. You were tricked. There is a traitor within our midst. He or she stole the Master Bolt from you and gave it to Ares who gave it to us, thinking that if we gave it to Hades, a war would start. But that wasn't the reason, the traitor tricked Ares. There is another threat, one greater than a war between the Big Three. Kronos is rising. I sensed it myself on the way to Hades' Palace. Right next to Tartarus. He was whispering for us to bring the bolt to him. When I stretched my senses to the pit and down inside of it, the power that he was emanating almost shattered my mind. That power is being used to raise him. We should not be worrying about squabbles between gods and family. We should be preparing for the strom that will be coming." Perseus replied looking at each one of the gods.

"Alright. Give me my symbol and we will resume the meeting," Zeus nodded and grabbed the Bolt. He took his seat, as did Poseidon, and looked at the council.

"First things first? All in favor of keeping this man alive?" He said as he pointed to Perseus. Every god except for Dionysus and Zeus raised their hand. Athena stared at Ares' chair and opened her mouth.

"Where is Ares? I'm sure he would want a say in this," Athena pointed out.

"He is incapacitated. He kidnapped us the second we got to Olympus and made us fight him for the Bolt. I fought him myself," Perseus said as the gods' eyes widened. The vote ended.

"Alright, well he probably deserved it," Hera started to say, "Now, Hestia, would you please go check up on the minor gods? We will need them in this war, and you would be the best to convinvce them to help."

"I will." She simply said as she teleported away in flames.

"Artemis, I would like you and your hunters to stay at Camp Half-Blood, see if you can root out the traitor." Artemis nodded.

"Hephaestus, I want you to put all of your projects on hold and modify Zeus and Poseidon's weapons, and also begin working on an army of automatons. We will need every soldier we can get." He also nodded.

"Apollo, I want you to restock the supply of Nectar and Ambrosia at Camp Half-Blood and stay there until Kronos is defeated. If an army marches on camp, not much can be done, so you will fight with them, laws or not." He flashed a smile that was too bright for everyone in the room.

"Brother, I will prepare the armies of Atlantis to fight in this battle, should the need arise." Poseidon disappeared in a sea breeze.

"Hermes, if we get wind of any movement of the Titan army, I want you and Athena to do reconaissance." He nodded, and pulled out his I-Pad.

"Athena, you will be the commander of the army and will develop all battle strategies and back up plans."

"Alright everyone, this war will be not for power, but for survival. We need to be as prepared as possible. Make as many allies as you can." Zeus said as he shot his Master Bolt into the air and disappeared just as shadows came from all corners of the room and formed into Hades who strode over along with Hermes and Athena.

"Daughter, how nice to see you safe and sound. For congratulations on your first completed quest, I present to you, this armor." Hades held out his hand and shadows covered Bianca, and a set of pitch black armor appeared on her. "To get it into a more compact form, just tap the button right in the center of your waist, where a belt would be, and it will be a belt, press the button on the belt, and it becomes armor." Bianca smiled and crushed him in a hug, causing him to grin and hug her back. They pulled away and Hermes stepped forward.

"Luke so good to see you. I also have a gift for you." He said as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "These sunglasses will allow you to contact me whenever you feel the need. It will be an Iris message within the lenses of the glasses." Luke nodded and shook his hand.

Athena stepped forward and gave Annabeth a hug. "Hello dear. I'm glas you're alright. I also have a gift for you." She said as she held out her arm and an owl appeared on it. "This is your new pet. He is immortal. And will always be by your side. He will grow to the size of a god, and will be rideable." Annabeth looked at the owl in wonder as he hopped onto her arm and cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. She smiled and stroked his head.

"Good job you three. May you have many more successes in the future." The three gods said as the flashed out.

**Next chapter might start off with Annabeth, Bianca, and Luke in school, like how Sea of Monsters started. Or might start off at camp, let me know what you think. Either way, it will show them in school.**


	8. New Story

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, and that I've been gone for a month. Honestly I didn't even know it was a month ago that I last wrote for this story, I'm working on another chapter but progress is slow. I am writing this to inform you of my new story that will be coming out soon. It will be a Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover and will be my very first attempt at a crossover. I also will be trying my luck on a Percy Jackson/Supernatural fic, which Anaklusmos14 gave me some inspiration to do. (Really, you guys should go check out his fics, they're amazing. Also, don't give him any shit in his reviews because I do not think he will hesitate in telling you off, and I myself would not want to be on the receiving end of one of those.) Anyways, sorry for not updating as much as I promised, I feel like shit for it, but my heart isn't in it right now. :(**


	9. Another New Story, sorry

**Hey guys, so as of right now, I am halfway done with a New Additions chapter, and my Companionship one disappeared and I don't feel like updating King of Darkness. SO, I have been reading the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, and Inheritance) and I was thinking about making a crossover with PJO or just a normal Inheritance one. For those of you who have read it, should I? For those of you who haven't you should read it, it's on par with Riordans' stories, but longer and a little bit more complex than his. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 6

**Well. Been keeping you guys waiting for too long. Anyways. Song of the chapter, This Could Be Anywhere in the World by Alexisonfire. Also, I am looking for a beta for this story. Just to help me make each chapter a little more interesting. PM me if interested. Please.**

Bianca, Luke, and Annabeth were all currently at school, since they decided to go into the city instead of staying at camp year round. It was the middle of the day and they were getting ready for gym class. Once they were all changed and in the gymnasium, the teacher started speaking.

"Alright kids, today we will be playing a good old game of dodgeball. Who wants to be captains?"

The biggest, ugliest kid in the class raised his hand, and Luke raised his. The teacher put them side by side and Luke wrinkled his nose at the kid's stench. He smelled like a garbage truck. They began picking teams and while Luke picked Annabeth and Bianca, the other kid, who went by S.C. picked his equally horrid friends. After that they tried to pick the best kids left until they had to go to opposite sides. Luke stared at S.C. and a wiked grin spread across the "kid's" face. He looked at his two friends and nodded.

All of a sudden they each grew three feet and packed on at least fifty more pounds of muscle. The dodgeballs they were holding grew into bronze cannonballs and burst into flames. Every kid in the gym panicked and ran while Luke, Annabeth, and Bianca stood their ground. Three cannonballs were launched at them and they dived to the side. It blasted a hole into the girls' locker room and they ran inside. Bianca grabbed her belt and necklace and Annabeth grabbed her two rings. They ran back out and Bianca pressed the button on her belt and the armor appeared on her. She then tugged on the necklace and her new crossbow appeared. She started to distract the giants while Luke ran to grab his sword. Annabeth threw one of her knives at the middle giant and a gash appeared on his arm. Luke ran back out and cut one of the cannonballs being launched at Bianca and Annabeth in half. He tensed his legs and launched into the giant, ramming it with his shoulder, knocking it over. As the giant was falling, Bianca shot it three times in the chest, making it disintegrate. In the blink of an eye, the giant she was battling first backhanded her and she flew into the wall. Annabeth saw this and screamed and ran over to her but the giant was chasing her. Luke tried to stop it but was knocked aside. While Annabeth knelt next to Bianca the giant loomed behind her. She turned to look at it but a pair of claws emerged from its chest and ripped out in two different directions. As it burst into dust, the wolf on its back, vaulted off, and Perseus landed on the ground, in human form.

"Perseus!" Annabeth screamed and ran up to hug him. Luke helped Bianca up and they ran over to Perseus.

"Hello little ones. How was your last day of school?" Perseus smirked while they all chuckled. They began discussing transportation back to camp when a bronze cannonball slammed into Perseus's side and smashed him into the wall. The third giant had snuck around and grabbed one of the discarded cannonballs. As soon as Perseus impacted the wall, Annabeth and Luke ran forward and tackled the giant while Bianca ran forward hopped on his chest and released three bolts into his forehead.

Once they looked around, satisfied of their work, they began to walk towards the wall where Perseus crashed into. He blasted through the wall and into the locker room on the other side. They walked up to him and pulled him out of his indentation in the metal lockers and were laughing throughout. They weren't very worried because they knew he could take a hit like that. Once they pulled him out they hopped out of the broken wall onto the ground and found four pegasi waiting for them around thirty feet into the forest. They hopped on and began their ascent and started heading to Camp Half-Blood when Annabeth's owl flew down from the sky and landed in front of her, a note in its beak. She grabbed the note and began to read it.

Perseus looked at her with an eyebrow raised and she heard a voice in her head.

_What does it say?_ Said the voice.

_Something's wrong at camp. We need to hurry._

The four companions landed at the stables in camp where Zoe met them. She pulled Perseus into a hug and looked at the three demigods.

"So kids, how was your last day at school? Was it exciting?"

The three looked at eachother and then at Perseus and smirked. "Meh, not really."

They heard some commotion and walked into the pavilion where Chiron was discussing something with Zeus, Apollo, and Dionysus. There was a lot of arguing coming from the campers when Perseus walked up in front of them, between the and the immortals and yelled.

"What is going on here!"

The campers quieted and he turned around to the immortals and raised an eyebrow. Chiron was the first to speak.

"Thalia's tree has been poisoned. We're trying to figure out who it was. It had to be one of the campers. And the monster barriers are fading fast. We have to figure out a way to cure it and fast."

Perseus nodded and looked at Apollo. He knew who Thalia was, Annabeth has told him about her. "Apollo, is there anything you can do?"

"No, I can slow the poison down but I know what can heal the tree. The Golden Fleece is the only possible option. You guys have to find it. It's in the Sea of Monsters. On Polyphemus's Island. Go, quickly, retrieve it. You, Zoe, Bianca, Annabeth, Luke, and Nico are all going. Strength in numbers."


End file.
